1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to systems for printing documents having a magnetic strip and for encoding information in the magnetic strip.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed documents having a magnetically encoded strip are widely used as airline tickets and commercial checks. The information printed on the face of the document, and the information encoded in the magnetic strip of the document typically originate from a single information source and are related to one another.